Savior
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: Starscream and his mate are forced of the Nemesis with their sparklings and Silverlight, their first born, is facing a horrible dilemma of having to chose between her true love and her family! (First few parts are old) StarscreamXOC, MegatronXOC, OCXOC and OCxOC Reviews please!
1. Prologue

Starscream burst in the medical bay doors, "Skyblazer!" He cried. Skyblazer quickly spun around. "What is it?"

Starscream stared at her with fear in his optics as he slowly looked down and moved his servos back revealing a damaged gray and red youngling.

"Silverlight?!" Skyblazer ran up to him, "Wh-what happened to her?!" She asked as she took Silverlight in her servos. "Lord Megatron was training her….." Starscream lowered his helm. "I swear to Primus I'll rip out his optics!" He growled.

Skyblazer rushed Silverlight over to a table and laid her down. "M-Mama?" She murmured. "Yes, I am here, my sweet spark….. " Skyblazer gently stroked her cheek.

"Where am I?" She asked. Skyblazer stared at her as Starscream came behind her. "Is she ok?"

"I am afraid she will have a little trouble remembering things after this… "

"How long until she will be well enough to leave the medical bay?" Starscream asked softly, looking down at his little one. "Maybe a joor or so." Skyblazer sighed. Starscream hugged his mate and rested his chin on her shoulder. "She will be fine, love….. " He whispered in her audio, his voice soft and gentle; a rare thing for the mech.

"I am just afraid that she will not be the same… " Skyblazer closed her optics and sighed. "She is as strong as you, she will be ok…" Skyblazer looked at him and smiled, his words always seemed to reassure her.

Starshot and Windcurrent ran into the room. "Mama! She ok?!" Windcurrent asked. "She will be fine… "

Starshot looked at his big sister and crawled up beside her. Silverlight opened her optics and groaned then looked at the small mach. "St-Starshot?" She whispered. He whimpered and snuggled close to her. "Hey, I-I'm fine… " The femme smiled weakly.

"Why she here?" Windcurrent asked from across the room. "She had an accident, my little one… " Skyblazer replied softly.

Windcurrent looked back to Silverlight and frowned. "How dis happen?" He asked. "Do not worry about that….. " The baby blue femme said softly and bent down to pick him up. "She is going to be ok?" Windcurrent looked into his mother optics. She nodded, "Yes, she will be fine….. " Windcurrent hugged her and started to cry. "Shh….. she will pull out… " Skyblazer whispered. Windcurrent looked up at her, his cheeks stained with tears. "Everything is ok, Windcurrent…. "


	2. Nightmares

"Mom!" Silverlight screamed in agony. "What is it, sweet spark?" Skyblazer asked urgently as she stroked Silverlight's cheek. "D-Don't let him hurt me!"

"Who, my sweet spark?"

"M-Megatron!" She screamed. Skyblazer looked at her, "Shh…. It's ok, my little one, you are fine….." She kissed her helm. Silverlight breathed heavily and let tears fall. "Shh… " Skyblazer said softly. "What's going on?!" Starscream jerked up from his nap and looked at Silverlight. The Seeker never left his daughter's side ever since she was admitted to the medical bay, unless he absolutely had to.

"She had another dream… " Skyblazer looked up at him, a frown across her face plates. Starscream growled, "I will rip out megatron optics for laying a servo on my little girl!" Skyblazer gently placed a servo on his shoulder. "That will not help us much, my love….. " Starscream closed his optics and sighed. "I hate Megatron for this….. " He muttered.

"I know…. "

"How sissy?" Windcurrent asked as he slowly sat up. "She is doing better, my little one….. " Skyblazer smiled.

Silverlight sat up and held her helm. "Ow….. "

"Sissy!" Windcurrent shouted with glee and ran toward the medical berth. Silverlight covered her audios and moaned at the mechs high-pitched tone while Windcurrent jumped on her lap and giggled. "Windcurrent!" Silverlight yelled. "That hurt!"

The young mech-ling looked down and messed with his tiny peds. "Sowy….. " He murmured. Silverlight hugged him. "It's ok, Windcurrent….. " She smiled. Windcurrent smiled and snuggled close to her, closing his optics. "I glad you oky…. "

"Me too… "

Skyblazer strode up to them and petted their helms. "My sweet sparks…. " She smiled. "I would be crushed if something terrible happened to any of you… "

Starshot smiled and hugged Skyblazer's leg. "M-M….. " He sputtered. "What is it?" Skyblazer bent down to him and kissed his helm. "Ma-M… "

"Speak, my sweet spark….. " Skyblazer smiled. "I know you can do it…. "

"Ma….. ma?" He mumbled. Skyblazer broke out in a grin. "My sweet spark… " Starscream smiled and picked up Starshot. "My son spoke…. "

Starshot giggled. "D-Da… "

"How cute…. " Megatron growled.

All of them backed away.

"What is it that you want, Megatron?" Skyblazer asked. "My little one's sparks?" She growled. Megatron laughed causing the sparklings to shake in fear. "Their sparks?" He laughed. "I only want the best warriors on my ship….. " He glared at Silverlight. "And that femme," He motioned toward her, "Is a worthless pile of scrap."

Silverlight shifted uncomfortably, holding Windcurrent closer to herself.

"Nobody calls _my_ daughter a pile of scrap!" Starscream growled. Megatron looked at him and snarled, "I may call her what I wish!" He walked up to him and spat in his face, "Do that again Starscream and it will be the last words you will ever say!" Starscream grinned weakly and backed off.

"I would watch yourselves….. " Megatron turned toward the door, "You don't not know what might happen to you… " With that said he walked out.

"I do not like this…. " Skyblazer said as her mate held Starshot closer to his frame. "Neither do I… " Starscream muttered darkly.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweet spark?" Skyblazer turned around to her son, Windcurrent. "Me scared… " Skyblazer picked him up. "Yes, I know…. "

* * *

"Soundwave! I want you to keep an optic on Starscream, Skyblazer and their sparklings…. " Megatron growled. Soundwave bowed his helm and walked off.

"That femme is weak like her father… " He darkened his look. "Her father, that traitorous piece of slag… He does not deserve to be called a Decepticon." Megatron smirked as an idea slithered into his processer.

"I want them thrown off of the ship…. " The war lord commanded to the troops. "Now…. "

* * *

Starscream laid down then snuggled close to his mate.

"Do you think Silverlight will be alright?" Skyblazer asked softly. "She'll be fine… " Starscream whispered.

"I am just worried…. About what Megatron said earlier….. " Skyblazer closed her optics. "Yes, but that's just something he used to scare us with…. " Starscream closed his optics, gently venting down his mate's neck. "I know….. " Skyblazer sighed with a quick jolt.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine….. " He stroked her helm. Skyblazer smiled and started to purr. Starscream smirked at the femme's reaction and started to stroke her wings. "Oh stop, love….. " Skyblazer purred softly. The Seeker chuckled a bit. "'Stop'?" He grinned. "What does that mean?" He wrapped his servos around her and nuzzled closer to his love's frame. Skyblazer giggled as she felt him messing with her wing ports and clawing down her back.

"Commander Starscream! Open up!" A voice demanded. The mech and femme jumped at the sound. "Commander Starscream!"

"What do you want?!" Starscream growled impatiently as he pulled his mate closer. "Lord Megatron has ordered you get off the ship immediately!"

"WHAT?!"


	3. Fears

"You only have a few minutes to leave… "

Foot-steps echoed down the halls as the vehicon left.

"What are we going to do?!" Skyblazer looked at the Seeker with fear in her optics.

"I don't know….. We just need to get the sparklings fast."

Skyblazer nodded and jumped off the berth. "Will you get Windcurrent and Silverlight? I'll get Moonlilly and Starshot…. " Starscream nodded and stood up.

Skyblazer walked over to a small berth on the other side of the room. "My sweet spark….. " She bent down and picked her up. The small sparkling stirred and let out a cry, letting her mother know she wanted to sleep more. "Shh, sweet spark, everything's ok… "

The sparkling only cried more. "Hey….. Shh….. " Skyblazer kissed her helm and the sparkling calmed down. Skyblazer turned to Starscream. "We need to hurry…. " Starscream nodded and walked out, Skyblazer following close behind him. "I do not like this, Moonlilly is only a few orbital cycles old and we have to leave? I am afraid something might happen….. " Skyblazer looked down at the small sparkling in her servos, she was sound asleep. "Everything will be fine….. " Starscream looked down at Moonlilly, his optics full of fear for his daughter.

"MOMMY! " A scream rang down the hall. "Windcurrent!" Skyblazer cried. "Sweet spark!"

"No! Let him go!" Silverlight struggled to take her brother back from the troopers. "Nooooo!" Windcurrent cried. "Let him go, fraggers!" Silverlight yanked hard.

Footsteps sounded not far away then Starscream came, barreling into one of the troops. "Keep your scrap laden servos off my sparklings!" He growled. "Dad!" Silverlight pulled Windcurrent away from the off-lined drone and brushed his frame off.

"Sweet sparks!" Skyblazer called from down the hall. "Mommy!" Windcurrent ran up to her, his servos stretched out. Skyblazer smiled, happy to see her little ones safe. "Oh, sweet spark… " She bent down and wrapped one servo around him. "Are you hurt?"

Windcurrent shook his helm. "Good….. " Skyblazer pulled him close. "Silverlight?"

"Yes, mom?" Silverlight walked up to her. "Where's Starshot?" Skyblazer looked around then looked back to the young femme. "I-I don't know…. " Silverlight looked down. "It is not your fault, Silverlight….. " Skyblazer lifted her helm. "But, I was supposed to take care of him! I'm a horrible sister…. " The femme Seeker looked back down and her wings followed her gaze.

"No… you are a wonderful big sister… I would not be able to take care of all of you if you did not help… " Skyblazer smiled gently. "Now, we need to find Starshot….." Skyblazer looked up, "Starscream, will you please find him? I will get the sparkling to the ground bridge…. "

Starscream nodded and raced down the hall. "Starshot!" He cried desperately. "Starshot!"

"Da!" Starshot screamed.

"STARSHOT!"

Starscream rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Looking for someone?" Megatron hissed. "Put him down!" Starscream growled. Megatron laughed and tossed the mech on the floor. "Get your worth-less aft off my ship!"

Starshot wriggled close to his father, whimpering in fear. "Come….. " Starscream lifted Starshot off the floor and glared at Megatron. "Let's get out of here… " He turned and walked back down the hall.

* * *

"Sweet spark!" Skyblazer smiled as she raced toward Starscream and Starshot. "Mama!" Starshot cried. Skyblazer scooped him up in her servos, embracing him tightly. "I was so worried… "

"Megatron had him…. " Starscream growled in a low tone. "Megatron?!" Skyblazer looked up from the hug, her optics showing fear. "Did he do anything?"

"Thankfully, no…. " Starscream looked down at the little mech-ling and smiled a bit.

"I'm glad you both are alright….. But we need to get off the ship….."

Starscream nodded. "And we need to hurry….. "

* * *

"Dad, I'm tired….. " Silverlight complained. Starscream looked over his shoulder. "Just a little longer, sweet spark….. "

Silverlight lowered her helm out of exhaustion and murmured something under her breath.

They started their long trek hours ago, but to the sparklings it seemed like weeks.

"Starscream….. They need rest, we cannot push them…. " Skyblazer whispered to him. Starscream nodded in agreement and stopped. "We'll rest for a little bit… " Starscream looked up at the sky, clouds hung low and looked dark. _Rain is coming_, Starscream thought to himself.

Silverlight sat down and Windcurrent plopped down beside her. "I tired…. " He murmured. "Yeah, I know…. dad's been driving us like crazy… " Silverlight sighed. "It's all my fault….. " The Seekeress looked down at the grass and fiddled with it. Skyblazer sat down beside her. "Nothing was your fault sweet spark….. " Skyblazer smiled gently. "Megatron just does not see the wonderful femme I do…. " Skyblazer lifted her helm and kissed it. "Rest, we still have a long way to go….. "

Silverlight nodded and laid down, staring up at the clouds and finding shapes with her brothers.

"They're too young to go through this….. " Starscream stared off in the distance, looking at something unknown to Skyblazer. "Especially Moonlilly….." Starscream turned around and stared at the small sparkling in Skyblazer's servos. "They will be fine, they are strong." Skyblazer smiled at him, confidence gleaming in her optics. "Just like you….. "

Starscream smiled, but said nothing. "Is something bothering you?" Skyblazer asked softly. "Just that Megatron forced us off the ship….. He knows how old the sparklings are…. " Starscream growled darkly. "Let us not worry about that right now, we must rest….. " Skyblazer gently nudged him. Starscream smiled and sat down; he felt the weight of walking on his feet and the weight of the long journey ahead on his shoulders and wings.

The Seeker started to wonder why Megatron had sent them away like that. He knew that the war lord hated them, but banishing his family from the warship - from the decepticons - was just mad! Megatron also knew their sparklings were still young, too young for a journey like this. _He probably knew they would die if he sent us away like that_, Starscream thought darkly.

A giggle of utter joy brought Starscream out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw Moonlilly rolling among the grass. Skyblazer looked at her with soft optics and laughed sweetly. "First time off the ship….. " She whispered to herself. Starscream brought his servo over to Moonlilly small stomach and tickled her. Moonlilly shrieked with joy, kicking and scratching the air. Starscream chuckled at the way the little femme responded and continued his little attack on the sparkling. Moonlilly's optics glistened with joy as her father continued tickled her little weak spot. The gray mech stopped then gently stroked his daughter's helm. The sky blue femme slowly ceased laughing and curled up in a small ball, purring quietly at her father's touch.

Then a loud clap of thunder rang across the sky and startled the traveling group. They all looked up as the first few drops of rain fell from the clouds over head. Lightning streaked across the sky then disappeared as quickly as it came. "It's going to rain!"


	4. The Long Journey Begins

A few hours past, the rain let up and the group continued their long journey.

"Where are we going?" Silverlight looked up at her father. "Somewhere no one will bother us….. " Starscream growled a bit. _Especially Megatron…_ He added to himself.

"Where daddy?" Windcurrent pulled on his father's chest armor. "To The_ Harbinger_… " Starscream looked down at him with a small smile on his face. "What that?" Windcurrent looked up at him with puzzled optics. "A ship that was shot down by the autobots - way before any of you were sparked - It was blown if half and the two parts landed in different parts of the earth, I know where both are located."

"You 'member all dis time?" Windcurrent looked at him, optics full of disbelief. Starscream smiled down at him and nodded. "Yes, sweet spark….. "

Moonlilly giggled loudly, her optics full of joy. Skyblazer smiled down at her. "What do you see?" She gently stroked her helm. Moonlilly closed her optics and quietly purred at her mother comforting touch. "I think we should rest for a bit, love." Skyblazer called to Starscream. He looked back at her and nodded. Skyblazer slowly settled in the grass and laid Moonlilly down.

"Dad?"

"Hmm? What is it Silverlight?" Starscream looked down at the little femme-ling. "How was I sparked?" Starscream stared at her for a moment then looked up. "It took you at least five hours to come…. I was pacing the hall way, asking myself what I did to your mother… " Starscream smiled at recalling the memory. "Then, I heard crying…." He looked down at Silverlight. "I heard you… I couldn't wait to see you and your mother…. It seemed like stellar cycles until Knockout let me in… "

Skyblazer smiled at his words as he continued, "You looked so small in your mother's servos…. I never saw her so proud in my life cycle…. You looked… perfect… " Starscream smiled as Silverlight laid down and curled close to his side.

* * *

"Starscream?" Skyblazer whispered. "Mmm?"

"What happens if…. If we are caught?" She looked in his optics. "We won't… Take your processer off that…. " Starscream gently nuzzled her helm. "I'm just worried… " Skyblazer whispered in his audios. "I know, love….. " His nuzzles turned to gentle strokes. Skyblazer sighed and started to relax, her optics starting to close. Starscream looked at her and smiled gently.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweet spark?" Starscream turned and faced his sparklings. "I can't sleep… " Silverlight's purple optics glowed in the darkness as she looked at her parents.

"I'm scared…. " She slowly trudged up to her father and mother. "About what?" Skyblazer sat up slightly and looked at her with soft optics. "Megatron….. " Silverlight looked down and gently dragged her foot along the ground. "I'm scared h-he'll find me and hurt me or you all… " The red femme stopped and slowly looked up. "I'm scared….. "

Skyblazer sat up and stretched her servos out to her daughter. "Come here, sweet spark….. " She whispered so that she wouldn't wake the others. Silverlight obeyed her mother and walked up to her, sat down and snuggled close to her mother's warm frame. "There is nothing to be afraid of, my little one…. "

"I know, but- " Starscream cut Silverlight short. "Megatron won't bother us where we're going, sweet spark, you don't need to worry… "

Silverlight looked at her father. "Sorry for telling you my problems… " She got up and walked away from them. "Silverlight….. " Skyblazer stared after her and sighed. "Starscream…. " She looked back at him. "What?" Starscream looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Skyblazer sighed. "Think… " She rolled her optics at him and laid back down.

"Oh, come on, love! What did I do?!"

"SHH!" Skyblazer scolded him. "You'll wake the sparklings!" Starscream looked at her and rolled his optics.

* * *

Megatron stared at the computers in the main room, looking at six small blue blips on the screen. He chuckled, "Those fools…. " He looked toward Soundwave and nodded. "They think they can run away from me that easily….. " He smirked that was followed shortly by a blood curdling laugh.


	5. Deception from a Decepticon

"Wake up, sweet spark… " Skyblazer gently shook Windcurrent. He slowly opened his optics and mumbled something. Skyblazer smiled and picked him up. "Come on, Windcurrent….. "

"Dad? We've been walking for days….. Can we stay here for a while?" Silverlight looked up at Starscream with tired optics.

Starscream looked down at her then to his mate. "Skyblazer?"

Skyblazer turned to him. "Yes, what is it?" Starscream motioned toward Silverlight. "Silverlight's asking if we can stay for a while….. Since we've been traveling… " Skyblazer looked at Silverlight then back to Starscream. "Alright….. We can stay for a while….. "

"Yes!" Silverlight ran up to her mother and Windcurrent. "Hey, Windcurrent! We can stay for a while!"

Windcurrent looked at her and smiled a bit. "I's tried….. " He murmured. "Yeah, now you can sleep more… " Silverlight smiled. Windcurrent smiled sleepily and then closed his optics. "Let him rest, Silverlight…. " Skyblazer murmured and laid Windcurrent down on the ground. Silverlight nodded. "Yes, mama….. Can I go flying?" Skyblazer looked up at her and nodded. "Of course, sweet spark." She smiled. Silverlight spun around, transformed and took off.

Starscream watched her and chuckled. "Going to practice her flying tricks….. " He smiled.

"Like you always did…. " Skyblazer gently nudged Starscream's shoulder. Starscream looked at her. "She's a seeker; it's in her energon to fly!"

* * *

Silverlight reached a cliff and transformed. She slowly stretched herself and sat down, watching the sky with intent optics. _He's supposed to be here….._

Then a cybertronian jet - much like Megatron's vehicle mode – flashed through the sky and the jet transformed, landing beside Silverlight. "Nightblast!" She squealed. Nightblast turned and smiled as she ran towards him, drowning him in a hug. "I missed you!" Silverlight smiled. "I missed you too... " Nightblast smiled and held her close as Silverlight buried her face in his chest, not wanting to leave his servos. "I wish I didn't have to go…. " She murmured. Nightblast stroked her cheek and kissed her helm. "I know... " He slowly let her go and sat down; brining out two energon cubes.

The Seeker smiled and sat down beside him. The young mech smiled at her and gave her a cube of the beautiful blue liquid. Silverlight took it gratefully and drank it down, taking in as much of the precious liquid as she could. The Decepticon warrior smiled and grabbed her servo. The femme stopped drinking the energon and looked at him a little embarrassed, realizing she was being foolish be drinking the energon like that.

Then Nightblast kissed her lightly while stroking her delicate wings. Silverlight's optics widened and her wings shivered at his touch.

* * *

~Silverlight!~

Silverlight quickly woke up and shivered. She had spent too much time "flying" and was going to be in trouble for staying out so long.

She looked up at Nightblast and frowned. She would have to leave him again. As much as she wanted to be wrapped in his servos and stay warm from his body heat, she slowly got up.

Nightblast opened his optics then sat up. "What's wrong?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "I-I need to go… " Silverlight looked away from him and walked to the edge of the cliff. Nightblast stood up and walked after her. "What do you mean 'You need to go'?" He grabbed her servo and gently turned her face toward his, looking into her optics. "I need to go back to my parents and my brothers and sister…. " Silverlight looked away from him and perched herself on the edge of the cliff. "I hope I see you again…. " She murmured then transformed and flew off.


	6. Lies

"Where have you been, Silverlight?!" Starscream asked. Silverlight shrunk back at the tone of her father's voice. "I'm sorry….. I just lost track of time…. " Silverlight looked away. She knew she was telling a lie.

She had really gone out to see Nightblast, her mate, even though her father hated him and she knew he would be angry if he found out that they loved one another.

"I don't want you out flying that late again!" Starscream growled. Silverlight looked down. "Yes, dad…. I-I'm sorry… "

"We were so worried, Silverlight…. " Skyblazer looked down at her with a gentle smile. "I'm just glad you are okay….. " She kissed Silverlight's helm.

Silverlight looked back toward the direction of the cliff and her wings drooped. _I miss you already…_

"Is something wrong, Silverlight?"

"No…. I'm fine… I just… miss someone… " The red and silver Seeker looked down. "We all miss something, Silverlight… " Skyblazer smiled.

"I know… "

* * *

"Where were you, Nightblast?!" Megatron growled. "Why should I tell you?" Nightblast looked at him with hate. Megatron was the one who sent Silverlight and her family away, why should he give him any information on where they are?

Megatron growled and back handed him. "I know what you did, Nightblast!" He spat. Nightblast just stared at Megatron, his face a blank slate as a little trickle of energon dripped from his mouth. Megatron stood up strait and looked over his shoulder. "Soundwave!" He growled. A dark slender figure appeared and his visor flickered with light as he played a video.

_"Nightblast!" Silverlight panted. Nightblast looked at her then whispered something in her audio receptor. The femme's optics softened at his words, purring loudly as she wrapped her servos around the warrior's neck._

Megatron stared at the screen with disgust, his growl drowning out the noise from the rest of the recording. Nightblast was just frozen in horror as the video played on. Megatron looked back at his son. "And what were you doing here?!" He growled. Nightblast looked up at his father. "I-I can explain!" He stammered. "Oh, can you now?" Megatron looked at him skeptically. "I…. I just slipped and fell on her that's all….. "

"Really?"

"Yes! I swear to Primus!"

"I don't want you seeing that femme anymore!" Megatron growled. "Why do you care if she is my mate or not!" Nightblast yelled. "Because she is not good enough for you and she is Starscream's daughter!"

"So?! And why do you care if she's Starscream's daughter?!" Nightblast spat.

"He has tried to offline me!" Megatron growled. "And you think Silverlight will try and do the same?! She's not like Starscream!" Nightblast growled at him. "Starscream's treachery will _always_ live on in his sparklings!" Megatron bent down to Nightblast and held him at optic level, Nightblast stared straight into his optics and yelled, "I don't care what happens to me, but I won't let you hurt _my_ Silverlight!"

Megatron looked deep into his optics and growled.

* * *

"Ah, _The Harbinger_… " Starscream smiled, knowing that they were at the end of their long journey from the ship. "Yes!" Silverlight smiled at the sight of the ship and looked down at Moonlilly. "Finally you can live without a threat to you… " Moonlilly giggled at her sister and reached out. Silverlight smiled a bit and gently held her little sister's tiny servo. "I just wish you could've grown up on the ship, instead of here… "

Moonlilly just chewed on her tiny servo, staring up at her sister and the femme smiled.

"Come…. " Skyblazer gently nudged Silverlight forward. "Just a little further….. " She smiled.

Silverlight looked toward the ship and sighed, it's going to be nice to stay somewhere instead of wandering around like a scraplet.

_I just wish I could stay with Nightblast…_ Silverlight looked back over her shoulder and tilted her helm to the side in sorrow. Her spark ached just to see him, even for a second. But she knew that what she wanted would never happen, because of her father and Megatron….. The way they hated each other, that was why Silverlight never told Starscream that she and Nightblast were mates; that they were in love. It was just the same with Nightblast and his father; he never told Megatron about himself and Silverlight, they had only told their mothers, Skyblazer and Starfall. They felt it better that way and they knew they wouldn't be upset if they found out.

Silverlight was brought out of her daydream as Windcurrent flashed pasted her, followed closely by Starshot, both of them giggling. She smiled and followed them down to their new home.

* * *

Skyblazer sighed as she slowly sat down on a berth, soon to be hers and Starscream's.

"Is everything alright?" Starscream stood in the door way, looking at his mate. Skyblazer turned her helm toward him and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine… "

Starscream walked up to her and held her servos. "I know it's going to be difficult…. " He murmured. Skyblazer looked up at him. "I know… I just hope nothing horrible happens….. " Starscream smiled down at her and then pressed his lips against hers. He gently pushed her against the berth, when his mate showed no resistance to the kiss, as soft growl forming in his throat.

* * *

_Same place?_

_~Yes….. I can't wait to see you… ~_

_Neither can I…_

Silverlight's conversation with Nightblast played over in her processer and her wings twitched with anticipation as she waited for him. _Where is he?_

"Silverlight… " The femme turned around and smiled. "Nightblast!" She quickly jumped to her feet and raced over to him. "I missed you so much!" She dug her gray and red helm into his chest. The young warrior smiled down at her and wrapped his servos around her. "I missed you too….. " He gently kissed her helm and Silverlight smiled. "I love you….. " She murmured. Nightblast smiled and pulled her closer to his frame. "I love you too…. " He nuzzled her helm and slowly lifted her in the air. The red and grey femme giggled as she was spun around.

"I missed that giggle….. " Nightblast smiled and gently put her down. Silverlight looked up at him and blushed. "And I missed everything… " She looked away, blushing madly. "A-About you….. " She stammered. Nightblast gently grabbed her chin so that he could look in her optics. "So did I… " He smiled and gently leaned closer, hoping for a kiss. Silverlight smiled as her wings shivered and started to close her optics.

"SILVERLIGHT!" A raspy voice growled. "No….. " Silverlight's optics widened. "Nightblast, go!" She turned to him and pushed him back. "Go!"

Nightblast stared at her for a moment then quickly kissed her. "Meet you back here tonight….. " He mumbled then transformed and flew off.

"Silverlight!" The voice growled again. Silverlight turned around and smiled nervously. "D-Dad… " She held her servos behind her back as he walked into view. "What are you doing?!" Starscream growled at her. "I-I was just flying….. I thought you knew….. "

"No, I did not! I want you back at the ship! Now!" Starscream pointed at the direction from which he came as Silverlight lowered her helm. "Y-Yes, dad….. "


	7. Disobedience and A Choice

Silverlight stared out of the window in her new room.

_"You're not going to leave your room for the next deca-cycle!"_

_"Starscream, she didn't – " Starscream growled a bit at his mates involvement. "This doesn't concern you!"_

_Skyblazer lowered her helm as Starscream went on, "This is the second time you've been out like this!"_

The femme sighed and hid her helm in her servos. _I want you!_ She turned around and held her servo. "I hate my life….. " She muttered as she sat down on her berth.

Silver'? Where are you?

~I-I can't come…. ~

Why? What's wrong? Silverlight stayed quiet for a few kliks then answered, ~…. I'm grounded…. ~

I'm coming to you…..

~Nightblast - ~

See you in a bit, I love you….. He ended the comm. Link and Silverlight sighed.

* * *

"Nightblast!" Silverlight purred with excitement. The mech looked at her with a smile and pulled her close to him. The red and grey femme purred as he gently stroked her wings. "Silverlight….. " Nightblast whispered in her audios. "Why don't you come back with me?" He lifted her chin and looked in her optics. Silverlight looked down. "I-I can't, Nightblast….. I just can't… "

"Why not?" The young warrior kissed her fore-helm and Silverlight pushed away a bit. "I don't wanna talk about this….. " Nightblast smiled and picked her up. "Well, then… " He gently laid her on the berth with a smirk on his face as the clouds moved away from the moon, allowing light to filter into the room and down on the berth, illuminating the Seeker and the warrior's gray armor, turning it a brilliant silver.

"Primus shows us favor…. " Nightblast growled as he kissed his mate's neck. The femme Seeker purred at the warrior's words and touch, feeling the moonlight and her mate warm up her frame and wires.

* * *

Starscream paced his room and Skyblazer watched him. "My love, why are you worried? I'm sure Silverlight doesn't mean to stay out as long as she does… " Starscream stopped and looked at her.

"Skyblazer, she hasn't been telling us when she goes out! She has never done that!" Starscream stopped pacing to think for a moment. "Do you think Silverlight is acting differently when she comes back here?" He looked at his mate, waiting for an answer.

"She has looked guilty after coming back, but I understand why….. " Skyblazer mused over the question. Starscream growled and held his helm in frustration. "I don't understand this!" He cried out. Skyblazer stood up, strode over to him and wrapped her servos around his neck. "This is nothing to get worked up about, love. " She murmured in his audios.

The mech sighed and slid down the wall, holding Skyblazer in his lap. She smiled a bit and rested her helm on his shoulder, yawning. Starscream chuckled and nuzzled her helm then asked, "Are you tired, my love?" Skyblazer closed her optics and nodded. "Very much so…. " She whispered. Starscream smiled and stood up, carrying his mate in his servos. Skyblazer smiled, her optics closed and her helm resting on his chest. Starscream smiled down at her and walked down to his shared room.

Pausing by Silverlight's room he asked, "Are you hungry?"

A quiet moan came from inside. _Sleeping_, Starscream thought, _like she should_. He continued down the hall and gently laid Skyblazer down on their berth, who quietly turned on her side. Starscream smiled and pulled her close to his frame. "Rest well, my love….. "

* * *

Starscream sat up in his berth. "Fraggin' nightmare…. " He mumbled. The mech slowly rose to his feet and walked to the storage room, hoping to drown out his problems with some high grade.

On the way down the hall he stopped by Silverlight's room again and decided to check in on her. His optics widened at what he saw, Silverlight…. with a mech?!

Starscream growled silently and crept into the room. He knew the mech she was with and hated him with his entire spark, Nightblast, son of Megatron and future leader – future failed leader in Starscream's optics – of the Decepticons. Why did the ex-lieutenant hate him?

One, Nightblast was Megatron's son, the glitch who terrorized Starscream ever since he joined the Decepticons.

Two, the mech did not deserve his daughter, let alone leadership of the Decepticons.

Starscream quickly grabbed Silverlight's servo, pulled her off the berth and aimed a missile at the intruder.

The sleeping mech and femme woke up and their optics grew wider than plasma cannons.

"No!" Silverlight shrieked. "What were you doing with this mech?!" Starscream growled, keeping his optics on Nightblast as he sat up. "I didn't want to hurt anyone!" He cried out. "Really? Then what were you doing with my daughter?!" Starscream snapped. Nightblast looked at Silverlight and she looked at him, fear swelling in her spark. "Dad…. Please….. "

"Starscream, what is- oh dear Primus….. " Skyblazer stood in the doorway, her optics wide with shock.

"Answer me, mech!" Starscream shouted.

"Dad, please!"

"Be quite, Silverlight!" The gray and red femme looked down at her father's tone as tears quickly streamed down her face plates.

"What did you do to Silverlight?!" Starscream growled. After Nightblast did not answer his question, Starscream darkened his look and growled at the warrior. "You will never see Silverlight again!" He thundered. "No, please!" Silverlight cried. "I-I can't live without him!" She fell on her knees and cried. "Please…. "

"It's either him, " Starscream pointed toward Nightblast. "Or us!" He then motioned to Skyblazer, Starshot and Windcurrent. "No! Dad! Please!"

"CHOOSE!" Starscream growled. Silverlight looked helplessly at her mate then to her family and back again, her wings dropping low. "Daddy, please… "

"I said 'Choose'!" Starscream roared. Silverlight's intakes became more rapid and her processor whirled at the choice. "I-I can't!" Her wings shook as they dropped lower, her sharp wail echoing off the walls of her room. Nightblast knelt down to her. "Silverlight, I understand if you want to stay with your family….. " He said softly. "But what about you?!" Silverlight looked at him and cried. "You're my family too!"

Starscream growled at his daughter's last words, darkening his glare. "Choose, Silverlight…. " He growled lowly. Silverlight looked up at him and sobbed. "I-I can't! I can't… " Silverlight's intakes quickly sped up and her frame started to shake. Nightblast gently rubbed her wings. "Silverlight, calm down…. It's ok…. "

Starscream cocked his missiles at Nightblast. "Don't touch her….. " He snarled. Nightblast just stared venomously at him then went back to tending to his mate. "Silverlight… It's ok…. "

"How?!" She yelled, her voice hoarse from crying. Nightblast just looked at her, trying to find the answer. Silverlight tilted her helm upward and screamed then curled up on the floor, crying and shaking violently. Skyblazer ran up to her and closed her optics. "Oh, my sweet spark… " She gently pulled her daughter close, stood up with her in her servos and walked out of the room down to the medical bay.

Everyone left except for Starscream and Nightblast; Starscream looked over to the young mech and growled, "Get out…. You've done enough damage to Silverlight already… " Starscream turned and walked out of the room, locking the door behind himself.


	8. Different Thoughts

Skyblazer watched as Silverlight's chest slowly rose and fell. The young femme's wings were still low and every groon or so they would shake, along with the rest of her frame.

"How is Silverlight today, my love?" Starscream asked as he walked into the medical bay. Skyblazer looked at him, staying silent for a few kliks then answering, "Not much better… " She sighed with a heavy spark.

"It's all that mechs' fault…. " Starscream growled. "Who's fault?"

"It is Nightblast's fault…. He was the one who poisoned Silverlight's mind….. "

"Starscream, Nightblast didn't hurt Silverlight… What did he do to her that you do not like?" Skyblazer tilted her helm to the side, looking into her mate's optics. "He took Silverlight away from me!" Starscream growled. "He took her away from all of us! He is the son of Megatron! I know he will hurt her!"

"Starscream, why do you not trust him with Silverlight? She loves him and he loves her…. what more do you want?"

Starscream growled and walked out of the room; his wings twitching with anger. _I will never let that mech touch my daughter again…_

* * *

"Silverlight, please…. You must sit up and drink your energon…. "

"I don't want energon….. " Silverlight pushed the cube away and turned her back on her mother. "Silverlight….. " Skyblazer stood up and stroked the young femme's helm. "Sweet spark, please…. "

"I just want to be left alone!" Silverlight moved away from her mother's servo and closed her optics. "I just want Nightblast… "

"I know, Silverlight…. Please, drink your energon…. " Skyblazer prompted. "I don't want to!" Silverlight wailed. "I only want Nightblast!" She curled up on the medical berth, letting out a muffled cry.

"Sweet spark, please… Nightblast would want you to drink your energon…. " Skyblazer reached out and held one of Silverlight's servos. "If you won't do it for me, do it for him….. " She coaxed. Silverlight slowly turned around and looked up at her mother, her optics sore from crying.

"Do this for Nightblast….. " Skyblazer smiled gently. "He loves you and wants you to be well….. "

"How can he still love me? Daddy told him off….. " The young red and gray femme turned around and hugged herself, longing for her mate's touch. "I-I want him, mama…. " She closed her optics as a few tears fell down her face plates. "I… I feel dead without him near me….. He was the only bot who was kind to me, who liked me… Whenever I was upset, he would come and hug me, comfort me…. " The femme let out a small wail. "I want him!" She curled up into a tight ball and cried. Skyblazer sighed and stroked her daughter's helm. "Sweet spark…. " She murmured. "I know it is hard…. " The blue and gold femme wrapped her servos around the femme Seeker, trying to comfort her. _I must let them see each other again…_

* * *

Skyblazer gently laid Silverlight down on the grass and waited for Nightblast to come for Silverlight.

"I wanna go back to the ship!" Silverlight complained. "Sweet spark, please… Just wait… "

The young femme closed her optics and sighed. "Fine… " She mumbled.

"Skyblazer?"

"Yes, we are here!"

A young silver and purple mech with red accents stepped out from behind a jagged rock formation and walked up to Silverlight, smiling. "My love…. " He slowly wrapped his servos around her, nuzzling her helm. Silverlight opened her optics and they went wider than two full moons. "N-Nightblast….?" She raised her claw-like servo to his face and Nightblast smiled, leaning his helm into her servo. "Silverlight…. " He murmured. "Nightblast!" Silverlight suffocated him in a loving embrace, knocking the mech and femme to the ground. But Nightblast didn't care about that, he only cared about Silverlight and his love for her. He chuckled and wrapped his servos around her hips, kissing her helm. "I missed you so much!"

Skyblazer smiled then walked away, leaving the two alone.

Silverlight buried herself in her mate's chest. "I never want to leave you again!" She cried out as she buried herself deeper. Nightblast held her close to his frame and lifted her helm. "Neither do I….. " He whispered. Silverlight smiled then pulled Nightblast closer. "I-I need to tell you something… " The mech looked at her. "What is it, Silverlight?"

Silverlight leaned close to his audio receptor and quietly mumbled something as Nightblast's optics widened. "A-Are you sure?" He asked after she had finished. Silverlight looked down and nodded. "I'm sure….. "

The Decepticon warrior looked at her and rubbed her servos. "Silverlight…. I… " He sighed and closed his optics. "I'm sorry… " Silverlight looked up at him. "Why are you sorry?" She tilted her helm to the side. "This is my fault… I should've known better…. "

"It's not your fault, Nightblast…. " Silverlight laid her helm on his chest. "I'm actually happy…. " She smiled. Nightblast looked at her. "Really?"

Silverlight giggled a bit. "Really… "

Nightblast smiled a bit and hugged her close. "I love you….. "

"I love you too….. " Silverlight smiled as she felt Nightblast's servo rest on her stomach. "How far?" Nightblast looked in her optics. "Three weeks….. " Silverlight smiled. Nightblast smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm really happy….. " He nuzzled her helm as Silverlight smiled, purring softly. "So am I…. "

"Silverlight!"

The femme Seeker sighed and got up, Nightblast following. "Promise to comm. link me…. " Silverlight muttered. Nightblast nodded. "I will….. And give me up-dates… " He smiled as he stroked her stomach. "I promise…. " Silverlight closed her optics and hugged Nightblast. "I love you…. "

"I love you too… " Silverlight slowly pulled away and walked over to her mother, who was waiting for her. Skyblazer smiled. "What did you tell him, sweet spark?"

Silverlight looked down and her wings drooped. "Silverlight, you may tell me anything, you know that…. "

"I know… But, don't tell dad….. "

Skyblazer looked at her. "Tell him what?" Silverlight looked up at her mother. "That I'm pregnant…. "


	9. Secret No More

"Silverlight, your father needs to know…. " Skyblazer put her examination tools away then looked back at her daughter. "Mom, please! If he finds out… " Silverlight trailed off, scared to think of what might happen. "Silverlight," Skyblazer gently placed a servo on her shoulder. ", your father isn't going to hurt you… "

"Yes, he will!" Silverlight argued, "Then he will hurt Nightblast! Then he will hurt my sparkling!" She cried out. Skyblazer stared at her. "Silverlight, I know him better than anyone….. He will not hurt you or Nightblast or you're sparkling….. "

"Yes he will!" Silverlight growled and ran out of the room. "Silverlight!" Skyblazer called after her. "You will never understand!" Silverlight shouted down the hall way. "You'll never know what it's like!"

* * *

~Nightblast?~

Silverlight? What's wrong?

~I want you…. ~

Hold on, I'll be there in a bit…..

Silverlight waited for Nightblast and held her stomach. "I wish I could've carried you in a better time than right now… " She sighed and sat down on the cool ground. "I wonder what dad's going to do….. " She closed her optics and shivered.

"Silverlight, what it is?" Nightblast came from behind her. "My mom is going to tell my dad that I'm pregnant!" Silverlight burst out. Nightblast came up to her and wrapped his servos around her. "It's going to be ok, Silverlight…. " He held her close. "I'm so scared about what he might do!" Silverlight buried her face into his chest, her wings shivering. "Silverlight its ok… " Nightblast gently lifted her chin and smiled a bit. The femme seeker looked up at him, her optics filling with tears. "It's ok….. " The warrior smiled and placed his servo on her stomach. "I won't let anything happen to you or our sparkling…. "

* * *

Skyblazer stared at the data-pads that laid on table before her, but she wasn't paying attention to the writing on them, but more on her daughter's words earlier;

_ "You will never understand!"_

_"You'll never know what it's like!"_

"But, Silverlight…. I do… " Skyblazer slowly stood up and walked toward a window. "I know what it is like to be afraid of what one thinks… " She sighed and looked out at the rocky surface of the ground.

* * *

After a while Silverlight returned to _The Harbinger_ and sat in her room. "Why can't life be easier?" She asked herself. "Silverlight… "

"What do you want?" Silverlight growled as her mother walked into her room. "Silverlight you know you father is going to find out soo-"

"He's not going to find out!" Silverlight turned her back on Skyblazer and growled. "How so, Silverlight?"

"Because… Because I'm giving the sparkling to Nightblast…. " Silverlight looked down and held her stomach. "I wish I could keep it….. " She sighed. "But because of dad…. I….. I just can't…. "

Skyblazer closed her optics and sighed. "Silverlight, perhaps if you tell him and ask if you can keep it he might let you….. "

"You don't get it… Dad _hates_ Nightblast….. If he found out that I have been interfacing with him and carrying a sparkling because of that…. He would hurt me and ground me for Primus knows how long then go hunt down Nightblast and kill him…. " Silverlight pulled her legs up to her chest and closed her optics. "Why does my life have to be so complicated? I finally have someone who loves me and dad hates him!" Silverlight turned her helm to look at Skyblazer. "Does….. does he still love me?"

Skyblazer was taken aback by the question. "Of course he does, Silverlight…. " She gently lifted Silverlight's helm. "Then why doesn't he show it? All he does is mess up my life… " Silverlight looked back down and her wings lowered. "Do you think he would care if I left with Nightblast?"

Skyblazer looked at her. "Is that what you want, Silverlight?" She stroked her helm and looked into her optics. "I want Nightblast and my sparkling more than anything… I want to be there when my sparkling says it's first words…. And when it walks for the first time…. " Silverlight smiled a bit then it faded. "Instead of being ridiculed by my father….. "

Skyblazer nodded and stood up. "Alright, sweet spark…. But your father still needs to know….. "

Silverlight's optics widened and she ran out of the room, off the ship and to her secret place.

"Silverlight!" Skyblazer called out to her then sighed.

"What is with Silverlight?"

Skyblazer turned around and saw her mate standing down the hall. "Starscream I must tell you something… "

* * *

"HOW IN PRIMUS' NAME CAN SHE BE CARRYING?!" Starscream roared. Skyblazer gently coaxed him to sit back down. "Starscream, please… " She placed her servos on his shoulders and Starscream looked at her. "How do you want me to relax when my daughter is carrying because of that-that glitch!" He growled. "Starscream, be proud of your daughter… She has gotten pregnant with a mate… At least she didn't go off and get hurt by a mech like you are thinking… " But still Starscream growled. "She is a mate to that monster, Nightblast!" He darkened his look. "At least she loves him, Starscream… What is so wrong about them being in love?"

The seeker's wings shook with rage, how could his mate be against him on this issue?

"Starscream?" Skyblazer looked into his optics and turned his face toward hers. "What is wrong?"

Starscream slapped her servo away. "What's wrong?!" He growled. "Is that you, my own mate, are against me on this problem and think Silverlight should be a mate to this glitch, Nightblast!" Starscream walked closer to Skyblazer, his anger boiling. "Starscream, please I didn't-"

"Didn't what?!" Starscream towered over the femme as her wings shook with fear. "Please, you…. You are scaring me….. "

Starscream looked in Skyblazer's optics then closed his and sighed. "I'm….. Sorry….. " He turned and walked out of the room, his spark still burning about his daughter and her 'mate'.


	10. New Life

Silverlight sat down in front a rock, leaned against it and sighed. "Why does my life have to be so hard?" She asked out loud.

Nightblast, I wanna see you…. She comm. Linked.

~Ok, Silverlight.. I'll be there in a bit….. ~

Silverlight closed her optics and laid her helm on the bolder, rubbing her stomach. "I wish you could've been with both of us….. "

"Sissy?"

Silverlight opened her optics and turned her helm toward the direction of the voice. "Windcurrent?" She smiled. "What is it?"

"Why you here?" He asked as he sat down beside her. The femme seeker looked away. "No reason….. "

"Otay…. " Windcurrent laid his helm on her shoulder and fell asleep. Silverlight smiled and pet his helm then looked down at her stomach. "This is my brother – your uncle – Windcurrent…. " She smiled as she felt the sparkling move.

"Silverlight, love….. "

Silverlight turned her helm and smiled. "Nightblast… " She smiled and leaned her helm against the fallen rock. Nightblast sat down on the other side of her so he wouldn't wake Windcurrent.

"How is the sparkling?" He gently kissed her helm then laid his servo on her stomach. "Well… " She smiled. "I felt him moving a second ago….. "

"Him?" The Decepticon warrior looked at her, puzzled. Silverlight nodded and placed her servo on top of his. "My mom said it's a mech….. " Nightblast smiled at her words. "That's wonderful!" He took her servo and kissed it. Silverlight blushed slightly at the gesture but smiled. She moved closer to him and closed her optics. "I'm glad I have you….. " She smiled. "I love you, Nightblast… "

"I love you too… " Nightblast closed his optics and laid his helm on hers. Silverlight smiled and moved her mate's servo on her stomach. "He's moving…. " She murmured. Nightblast smiled. "I can feel him… " He stroked her helm and then kissed it. "I bet he'll look like me…. " Nightblast smirked. Silverlight opened her optics and looked at him. "Are you sure about that?" She smiled. Nightblast chuckled and nuzzled her helm. Silverlight closed her optics, smiling. "I bet he'll be like you… " The silver and purple warrior mumbled in her audio.

"How sweet….. " A deep and dark voice growled. Silverlight and Nightblast opened their optics and pushed themselves against the rock. "Father!" Nightblast growled with disgust.

A silver-ish, dark gray and purple mech stepped out from the shadows of a cliff.

"Windcurrent!" Silverlight desperately shook her brother awake. Windcurrent opened his optics. "Wha?!"

"Get out of here!" Silverlight cried as she pushed him up. Windcurrent looked at her then transformed.

Megatron just watched as the fighter jet flew away – he didn't care about Windcurrent - then looked at his son and Silverlight. "So, you two are having a sparkling?" He growled and walked toward them. "Pathetic… "

Nightblast pulled Silverlight closer to himself and glared at the leader of the Decepticons. "What do you want?!" He snarled. "Get away from that femme, Nightblast!" Megatron growled. "NEVER!" Nightblast yelled. Megatron narrowed his optics at his son and growled. "You will do as I say, Nightblast!"

"N-Nightblast….. " Silverlight stammered as she held her stomach. "He-He's kicking!"

Nightblast turned to his mate and placed his servo on her stomach. "S-Silver'?"

The femme seeker laid on the rock and closed her optics, her intakes quickening. "Nightblast!" She cried. "H-he's coming!"

The Decepticon warrior stared at her. "N-no… It's too early…. "

Silverlight arched her back and screamed, then slammed back down, breathing heavily. "N-Ni-Night- "

Nightblast turned back to Megatron. "Father, please, help me!"

Megatron just stared at his son and Silverlight for a moment before turning around and walking toward a line of trees.

"Abandon your son and his mate!" Nightblast growled. "Some father you are!"

Silverlight arched again though didn't let out a scream but a weary cry, her wings and frame shaking. "Ni….. Nightbl... " She breathed. "Shhh….. It's ok…. " Nightblast gently held her servo and comm. Linked Knockout. _Knockout! Get over here! NOW!_

* * *

A sparkling slowly opened it's purple and blue optics. His silver, darker gray and red armor seemed to shine in the moonlight as his giggles echoed off of the tree lines.

Silverlight smiled down at him and rocked him. "My beautiful sparkling…. " She gently nuzzled his helm and then kissed his fore-helm. The newly-sparked mech giggled and touched his mother's face. Silverlight smiled as she felt the tiny servos run down her face then she looked up at Nightblast.

"He's so cute….. " He chuckled. Silverlight smiled and gently handed the sparkling to him. Nightblast smiled down at the sparkling in his servos then looked at Silverlight. "What should we name him?" He asked as he rocked the small mech. Silverlight thought about this for a while before smiling. "Nightshade… " She gently tickled the sparkling's stomach and he giggled, kicking and scratching the air then Silverlight stopped and looked down. "I guess you'll take him back to the _Nemesis_ now… "

Nightblast lifted her helm and looked in her optics. "Silverlight… Please….. Come back with me…. "

The femme seeker looked down. "I-I don't know, Nightblast, I….. "

"Silverlight, please….. Nightshade needs you….. I need you… "

"I… Don't know….. "

* * *

Starscream paced the main room of the _Harbinger_. "Starscream, please, come and rest….. " Skyblazer begged but he continued to ignore her. "Skyblazer, Silverlight is not back from her flight and Windcurrent was with her! And if she is carrying like you say, she needs to be back here!" He growled a bit. "Starscream, it's good for her to get fresh air….. " Skyblazer gently grabbed his servo. "Rest, love… She will be fine… " Starscream looked at her and pulled his servo away. "Skyblazer… " He growled a bit. The blue femme looked down. "Love, please, you need sleep… "

"I do not need sleep!" The seeker growled at her. "Starscream…. I….. " Skyblazer stammered. "Please, Skyblazer….. I don't need to sleep, I just need my daughter back here… " Starscream sat down on a windowsill and sighed. Skyblazer looked at him and walked over. "I know, Starscream… But you need to rest so you can see your daughter…. " She crawled onto him and laid her helm on his chest. "Everything was different when we just became mates….. " She closed her optics and let out a heavy sigh. Starscream pulled her closer and kissed her neck. "How so?"

"We never fought….. You never yelled at me… " Skyblazer dug her helm into his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, Skyblazer… " The Seeker kissed her helm and held her close. "I'm just so… " He gently buried his helm in her neck. "…. Sorry…. " He closed his optics and sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, love….. I was upset…. "

"I know, but you scared me….. I was so afraid that you were going to slap me… " Skyblazer closed her optics as well.

~Mom?~

Oh, Silverlight! Where have you been?! Your father and I are-

~I-I'm not coming back…. ~

Silverlight, what is it?

~I'm sorry…. ~ Silverlight quickly ended the link. "What was that?" Starscream asked as he stroked her helm. "Sil-Silverlight isn't coming back….. "


	11. Anger

"What do you mean, 'Not coming back'?" Starscream asked. "She's not coming back to the ship…. " Skyblazer pushed away, her optics quickly filling with tears but Starscream held onto her. "It's ok….. "

"My little femme!" Skyblazer closed her optics and clenched her mate's armor. "Shh… " Starscream soothed. "She will be fine….. "

"I'm so afraid for her!" Skyblazer dug her claws into his chest plate. Starscream winced but still tried to calm the crying femme in his servos. "Skyblazer….… My love…. " He gently buried his face in her neck as he fought fiercely to keep back his own tears. _What have I done?_ The Seeker asked himself, _I am no good to my mate… or my sparklings…._ Starscream closed his optics and let out a shaky breath.

"Please, do not think that….. " Skyblazer whispered to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Starscream sighed as she pressed her helm into his chest. "Do not think that…. " Starscream growled a bit when he felt Skyblazer's hot breath on his armor and his wings shook with pleasure. Skyblazer turned her helm and sighed heavily. "Oh, my sweet little Silverlight….. " She whispered. "My dear….. " Starscream kissed her helm and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry… " He gently stroked her helm and kissed it. "This is all my fault….. "

"No, it is not your fault…. " Skyblazer lifted her helm and looked into her mate's optics, gently stroking the Seeker's cheek. Starscream closed his optics and slowly leaned his helm into her clawed servo. "Oh, what did I ever do to deserve you as my mate?" He breathed. "You deserved to be loved…. " Skyblazer whispered as she drew her face close to his helm. "I'm sorry for everything… Yelling at you, yelling at Silverlight… " Starscream buried his face into her neck.

* * *

Silverlight moved close to her mate as drones stared at her when she walked in, carrying her newly-sparked son. Though Nightblast glared at them and dismissed many there were some who would just keep staring.

"Nightblast…. I don't like it….. " Silverlight looked down. "Everyone's staring at me and the sparkling… "

"Their staring at me… Not you or our sparkling, my dearest… " Nightblast gently pulled her close and readied his cannon for anybot who would dare touch his mate and his sparkling.

A light silver, red and yellow femme walked up to them and smiled. "It's good to have you back, Silverlight… "

"Hi, Starfall… " The femme Seeker replied sheepishly as she lowered her helm in respect. "Mother…. " Nightblast said. "Can you get energon for the sparkling, please? I'm going to show Silverlight to my room so she can rest…. "

Starfall nodded. "Of course….. " She smiled and turned to walk off toward the energon vault. Silverlight sighed and looked up to her mate. "What if….. what if they don't except me and the sparkling?"

"It doesn't matter what they think…. " Nightblast kissed the Seeker's cheek. "Come on… " The Decepticon warrior gently took her servo and led her down the hall. "You need to rest…. "

* * *

Silverlight was lying down on the berth and Nightshade giggled as he reached out to her servo and gently touched it, making the young femme stir. "Shh….. " His father picked him up. "Your mother is resting…. " He said softly. Nightshade blinked up at his father and clapped his tiny servos. Nightblast smiled at his son and kissed his fore-helm. The little sparkling let out a giggle and slowly ran his servos down his father's faceplates.

Silverlight slowly sat up and smiled at the sight of her newly-sparked son and her mate. "He likes you…. " She said softly. Nightblast looked up and smiled. "You're up…. "

Nightshade giggled and reached out to his mother. "Hi there, sweet spark…. " She smiled and gently took him into her servos, holding him close to her chest. The sparkling giggled and grabbed his mother's servo, bringing to his mouth and sucking on it. Silverlight giggled a bit. "Nightblast…. I think he's hungry…. "

The Decepticon warrior nodded, gently kissed his mate's cheek then walked out of the room, down to the energon vault.

Silverlight watched as he left then looked back to the sparkling in her servos. "You'll have a good father….. " She murmured to her son. "Selfless, caring and will love you with his entire spark…. "

* * *

Starscream sat alone in his dark berthroom, his spark burning with hatred and anger. Anger at her daughter and hatred for her mate, Nightblast. _He made her carry a sparkling….Did he ask me if they could be mates?!_ Starscream growled to himself. _How is Skyblazer fine with this? Why doesn't she agree with me?!_

A gentle knocking came from the door and the gray Seeker growled darkly.

"Starscream…. " Skyblazer's voice faintly came out from behind the door as it slowly opened. "What is it?!" The mech snarled at her, his red optics corrupting the darkness around him. The light blue femme was taken aback by the way he responded. "Please, love, I was just worried about you…. " She murmured as she walked in. Starscream laughed and slowly got off of his berth. "'Worried'?" He echoed with a dark glare. "That's just an excuse so you can nag me about Silverlight and Nightblast!" His wings bristled with anger as he walked closer to his mate.

"Starscream, you know I wouldn't—" The Seeker cut her off with a loud growl. "I _know_ you will!" He continued to walk toward her as she franticly backed away. "Love, please!" Skyblazer screamed out of fear. "Oh, don't call me that!"

The blue femme's optics widened with terror as she felt the cold wall on her back and wings. "St-Starscream!" She pressed herself further into the wall, away from the approaching mech. "SHUT UP!" Starscream snarled and back-handed her, his optics and spark bursting with anger. Skyblazer let out a screech of pain that when through her helm as she slid down the wall. She shakily placed her servo over her chest plates at a horrible feeling in her spark; it felt like it was breaking, splitting into pieces.

The enraged Seeker blinked then saw what he had done. "Sk-Skyblazer….. " He said wearily. "D-Don't touch me!" The femme screamed as she dragged herself further from him, her frame and wings shaking like a leaf rattled in the wind. "P-Please….. Just leave me!"

Starscream stared hungrily after his mate then reluctantly lugged himself out of the room, crestfallen. _What have I done?_


	12. So Far Away

Nightblast gently laid his son down in his berth then walked over to his mate, who was resting; exhausted from all the things that happened.

"Nightshade is asleep… " The gray warrior whispered as he laid down beside her and slowly wrapped his servos around his love's frame. The femme Seeker purred a bit when she felt his servos wrap around her, and then looked up at him, her optics sparkling in the darkness of the room. Nightblast chuckled and held her close. Silverlight felt like the whole universe had stopped and her spark swelled at the feeling of being close to him without worrying about being caught by her father or Megatron.

"You know…. We never properly bonded…. " Nightblast murmured to her and placed his servo over her breast plate armor. The Seeker looked down at his servo then up at him; it was true that they never finished their bond together. Megatron had called for Nightblast before they could finish and had kept the warrior and herself busy with training so that the two lovers couldn't complete it.

Silverlight gently placed her servo on top of his and stared into his optics. "I want to stay with you until you go to the Well of Allsparks….. " She slowly curled close to the large warrior to where she was barely visible in his servos.

The Decepticon warrior's optics softened at her answer and he slowly slid his chest plate open as the silver femme did the same. Nightblast stared into his love's spark; her soul and held a loving growl in his throat.

"Your spark…. " He whispered to her. "Beautiful….. " The mech gently cupped her chin in his servo and brought her face closer to his own. Silverlight gasped as she felt her spark merging with her lover's, making them one; together until one of them left for the well. She pressed closer to him, feeling his love coming through, his pain and hurt. She wanted him so badly only Primus knew the end of her need, her want.

Nightblast shivered as he felt her coming close to his spark, coming closer to being his mate, being his. Optics just slits, he pulled her closer to his frame, wanting her passionate love, her comfort. The warrior rolled her on top of himself and buried his face into her neck, making the femme purr with affection. Nightblast slowly closed his chest plate back up, feeling the bond finish itself, and rolled over on his mate, feeling a desire like no other to make his mate feel loved.

"Oh my dearest!" The mech cried out and instantly attacked her in a blur of kisses and caresses. Silverlight gasped at her mate's reaction and her spark pounded as she joined him. "Nightblast!" She cried as she kissed his helm, this new love taking over her body. "Oh, Nightblast…. " She breathed, gently held him close and pressed her cheek against his, slowly rubbing them together. "Silverlight, Oh Primus, I love you!" Nightblast kissed her deeply and gently ran his servo up her neck and around her helm. The silver femme slowly closed her optics, a soft purr coming from her vocalizer as she wrapped her servos around his neck.

* * *

Skyblazer gently checked her son for wounds. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" She asked while putting her tools away. Windcurrent nodded. "I just worry 'bout Silverlight…. " He looked down at his peds. "It wasn't your fault….. It was Silverlight's choice…. " The blue femme sighed and picked him up, placing him on the floor. "You may go… "

The Seeker smiled and raced out of the door. Skyblazer smiled a bit then turned back to her work.

"Is he alright?"

Skyblazer flinched at the voice, too afraid to even face it. "He's fine, Starscream… " She replied hastily. "Look, Skyblazer, please….. "

"I don't need to look at anything!" Skyblazer growled then looked down, closing her optics. Starscream stared after her, his spark calling for her gentle, tender touch.

_Skyblazer, what did I do to you? How can I make this right? Oh, love, can I ever make it right? Please…. I love you… I want you – I need you…._

The gray Seeker sighed heavily and turned around, his spark aching for his mate. _Please, love… Please…._

"I'm sorry, Skyblazer…. " He whispered under his breath and walked for the door. "I don't deserve a mate like you…. It would have been better if I just left you alone… "

_Why did I even do that? I should've been able to control myself! None of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't there… Skyblazer wouldn't be my mate…. I wouldn't have any sparklings….Skyblazer wouldn't be here now; I've put her through so much scrap!_

_Oh, Skyblazer! What did I do?!_

The light blue femme turned around to face her mate, feeling her bond with Starscream and catching his doubts. "I'm sorry….. " She murmured to herself.

* * *

Silverlight stared up at her mate, panting heavily. "Mmhrrr….. Silverlight… " Nightblast mumbled in her audio as he nuzzled her helm gently. "Oh, I'm so happy….. I have you and my son….. " The mech started to chuckle. "Maybe we could have another sparkling…? " He ventured. Silverlight giggled a bit. "I'm not ready to spark another!" She whined a bit. "Sparking that little mech over there was hard enough…. "

The Decepticon warrior chuckled. "I can wait….. " He kissed her helm.

Crying made the gray mech and his mate look up. "Nightshade…. " Silverlight whispered and got up, her love following. The silver femme picked up the small sparkling and soothed him. "Shh…. It's okay… I'm here…. " She gently kissed Nightshade's fore-helm then rocked him, humming a song; Forever by Fireflight.

"Sometimes I feel so cold, like I'm waiting around all by myself." The femme smiled a bit as the mech slowly stopped fussing. "Loneliness gets so old; I'm in the lost and found, sitting on the shelf. Been stuck for way too long, you're who I'm counting on. Oh, tell me you're here, that you will watch over me…. Forever… Oh, take hold of my heart; show me you love me… "

Nightblast, who was standing behind Silverlight, joined in the song with her. "Forever…. I know that you can tell, when I start to let my hope fade away….. I need to catch myself, open my ears to hear you calling my name… Been fighting for way too long."

"I hear your voice."

"You had me all along. Oh, tell me you're here, that you will watch over me…. Forever… Oh, take hold of my heart; show me you love me…. Forever…. When I'm starting to drown, you jump in to save me…. " The femme Seeker gently laid her son down in his berth and stroked his helm. "Oh, tell me you're here, that you will watch over me….. Forever…. " Silverlight bent down and kissed the sleeping sparkling's fore-helm. "May Primus give you sweet dreams…. " She murmured.


	13. Change of the Spark

Skyblazer drank down what was left of her cube and vented. _We will need more…._ She thought with dismay. Energon was very difficult to find, especially without an Energon Scanner. _The sparklings need it more than me….._ She gently placed the cube in the dispenser and shivered as she felt servos quickly grab her. "Starscream!" The femme growled and turned around to face her mate. "Skyblazer, please, I need to talk to you!" The Seeker's optics were pleading, the void of his spark reflecting in the crimson color. "I - I'm so sorry about what happened!" He wailed to her. "Please! Primus, I need you so bad! I asked what I did to deserve you as my love! Oh, Skyblazer, I don't deserve someone like you; forgiving and so kind-sparked! Oh, please!" The mech crumbled to his knees yet held on to his mate's servos. "Please, Skyblazer… I'm so sorry… "

Skyblazer's optics were wide with shock at the mechs' actions. "St-Starscream….. " She stammered after he fell. "I'm – I'm sorry…. "

The Seeker looked up to his love, optics blurred from tears as the baby blue femme knelt down to him. "I was so afraid….. " Starscream chocked on the words and shook his helm. "I'm so sorry for all the things I have done to you…. I've put you through so much of my scrap, I'm so sorry…. You shouldn't even be my mate; you deserve better than me….. "

"Starscream, please… " Skyblazer spoke softly and drew her clawed servo to his face. The Seeker rejected the femme's comfort and looked away, his spark aching with pain. Skyblazer gently grabbed his helm and turned his face toward her own. Starscream looked deep into her optics and quickly pressed his mate down on the floor if the _Harbinger_, his want swelling and spreading through his frame. Skyblazer struggled against the Seeker's grip with no avail and she turned to helm to face the mech. His face moved so close to hers and he lightly kissed her, his spark pounding faster and faster. Skyblazer's optics widened then slowly closed as her mate continued to kiss and caress her.

"Mommy!"

Starscream quickly jerked his helm away from his mate's and looked up.

"Mommy!" Windcurrent came running into view then stopped awkwardly in front of his parents.

"Wh—What is it, Windcurrent?" Skyblazer asked breathlessly not taking her optics off of the Seeker on top of her.

"St – Starshot! He's gone!" The mech cried out. "**_WHAT?!_**"

"What happened?!" Skyblazer cried as she sat up, using her servos to support herself. "I – I don't know! He's not in his room and I looked for him everywhere!" The mech cried out.

* * *

A gray and red mech stood in front of a tall building painted in a sandy color to blend in with its surroundings. The wind picked up dust as the Seeker walked closer to the door, he was aware that their sensors were going off due to his presence.

"Please." The mech said, looking for any sign that he was being watched and heard. "I have no place but here… My spark drew me here, please take me too!"

The mech stared in amazement as the doors slid open and the Autobots towered in front of him. The largest of them all stepped forward. "You wish to come here?" He asked in a strong voice though his optics were soft and understanding. The red and gray Seeker nodded. "More than anything!" He burst out.

Behind a tall gray and black femme and the Autobot's medic, a giggle was heard and the Seeker looked around, seeing a black and red femme, he smiled a welcome then looked back to the large mech in front of him. "I've thought about this a lot…. I gave things up for this…. Please don't turn me away… "

"What did you give up, exactly?" A dark blue femme asked. The gray and red mech looked down. "My family….. " He then looked back up at them. "What is your name?" The largest asked. "Starshot…. " The mech replied.


	14. Please, Forgive me!

"Starshot!" Skyblazer cried desperately. Though there was no answer the femme kept looking for her son. _Primus, I lost my eldest daughter, please don't let me lose my son!_ She prayed silently.

"Skyblazer… " Starscream's voice shook as he came from behind. "He's not here…. "

"No!" The femme growled and turned to the gray Seeker. "I won't lose my son!" She cried out, her spark aching.

"Skyblazer… " The mech looked down, guilt all over his face plates. "I'm sorry… " He murmured. Skyblazer closed her optics as they burned with tears, and then turned away. Starscream looked up and held his mate close to him. "First my daughter, then my son…. " Skyblazer murmured. "Primus has cursed me…. " The femme swayed on her peds as Starscream held her up. "Primus hasn't cursed you, Skyblazer…. " The Seeker whispered into her audio then gently kissed her cheek but the blue femme flinched away and Starscream realized that she still didn't trust him, or love him. The Seeker closed his optics and buried his face into her neck, making Skyblazer shiver and jerk away some. "I'm sorry….. " Starscream murmured to her. "Do you still love me, Skyblazer?" The Seeker asked tenderly. The blue femme was taken by surprise at the question he asked but she searched her spark after a few kliks of thinking she answered him. "I – I don't know… "

"If it's because of what I did, Skyblazer, I'm so sorry…. I didn't want to hurt you…. I never want to hurt you… I want you to trust me again….. " The mech mumbled. The femme blushed at his words but still her spark hurt from his little up-set. Skyblazer turned her helm away from the mech. "I'm still afraid…. That if I say 'yes' it will come back to haunt me… " She slowly turned back to him and stared into his optics. Starscream stared back into his mate's optics as they burned with unshed tears. "My sorry for everything, my love… " He murmured as he kissed her cheek. "Good bye my sweet Skyblazer….. " The Seeker nuzzled her neck, for perhaps the last time, and slowly turned away. Walking down the hall, his spark grew hollow with grief. "Oh, Skyblazer…. My beautiful love…. Please come back to me…. I'm dearly sorry….. "

Skyblazer turned away as he said his last words to her, her wings shivering. "I wish I could, Starscream…. " She gently laid her servo over her spark and cried. "I wish I could… " She let out shakily. "My daughter, my son and now my mate….. " Skyblazer closed her optics and let the tears roll down her cheek plates. "Primus is punishing me…. And Starscream will never know… " The femme Seeker opened her optics a bit and looked down at her chest then looked back down the hall where Starscream left. She blinked sadly. "I'm sorry….. "

* * *

Silverlight watched as her son quickly drank down the rest of his energon. "Good, Nightshade…. " She gently kissed the sparkling's helm and the mechling giggled. The femme Seeker smiled and cradled the mech in her servos, humming gently.

"Hey…. "

Silverlight looked up and smiled. "Hi, Nightblast…. "

"How's the sparkling..? " The mech asked as he walked into the room. "Ooh, Nightblast watch! He can crawl now!" Silverlight placed the sparkling on the floor. "Go see daddy…. "

Nightshade Looked eagerly at his father and slowly moved his legs underneath him along with his hands, gradually moving closer to his father's servos. "Come on, Nightshade… " His father smiled as the mechling crawled into his servos then lifted him into the air. "Good, mech!" Nightblast smiled and kissed the sparkling's fore-helm as Nightshade giggled.

"Hey, Nightblast?"

"Hmm?" The decepticon warrior adjusted his hold on Nightshade, grinning at his son's accomplishment. "Do you think I did the right thing?" She asked quietly. "Of course you did….. " Nightblast gently laid his son down in his small berth then walked over to his mate and crouched down in front of her. "Nightshade needs a mother… " The mech kissed the femme's helm. "I'm glad you came back with me… " He picked her up bridal style and laid her back on the berth. "Why?" Silverlight asked as he pressed his face into the side of her helm. "Because I always want you here with me so I know your safe…. " Nightblast kissed her fore-helm crest as the femme giggled. "And I love you….. " He said as he flopped down beside her, his legs over hers as she pressed close to his chest, forming a heart shape with their frames. "I love you too…. " Silverlight murmured as she slowly reached for his servos. Nightblast smiled as he felt his mate's servos gently rest in his and he pressed his helm into her neck. "I'm so glad you're my mate… " He whispered as he breathed down her neck cables. Silverlight's optics fluttered closed as she let out a slight purr, her cheeks turning a bright red. "I love you…. " Nightblast breathed.

* * *

Starscream stared hollowly at his mate as she fiddled around with his neck cables. The Seeker felt them tightening and getting sore, for what reason he wasn't sure, but he was glad for it because Skyblazer would tend to him and mess with them the way he liked it, though he wouldn't give any sign that he enjoyed her touching the wires.

Starscream reached over and took Skyblazer's servo from his shoulder and pulled the femme to the side then bent over her on the berth. "Starscream!" Skyblazer blushed madly, making the Seeker only long after her even more. "Skyblazer….. " He looked into her optics, wanting to see warmth and love, but only saw hostility and anger. "Please forgive me… " The Seeker hung his helm and laid down on the femme, hoping to feel her stroke and caress his helm but that was only met with disappointment. His wings lowered and he whimpered at the thought of Skyblazer leaving him, possibly for another mech. Skyblazer stared awkwardly down at the mech on her chest plates. "St-Starscream…. " She stammered as she felt her frame heat up with embarrassment.

"Please…. " The Seeker whispered up to her. "I… I don't know, Starscream…. "


	15. Forgiven

Silverlight pressed herself against her mate's warm frame, feeling the breeze on her armor and making her cold. "Nightblast… " She mumbled. "Close the window, please….. " She gently ran her servos up his chest as the warrior groaned. "Alright….. " Nightblast slowly got up and walked over to the widow. Shutting it, he looked back at his mate, the femme sound asleep. The mech smiled then came over to her. "Sleep well….. " He whispered. The femme Seeker smiled in her sleep as her mate rubbed her helm gently.

"I love you… " Nightblast whispered in her audio.

* * *

Starscream opened his optics and stood up, his wings twitching with uncertainty. He could hear banging coming from somewhere down the halls of the _Harbinger_. "Someone is trying to get in…. " The mech growled. Skyblazer, who fell asleep under the gray Seeker, slowly opened her optics when she heard a harsh noise coming from her mate's vocalizer. "Wh-What's going on?" The femme asked drowsily. "Someone's trying to get in… " Starscream growled deeply. The femme Seeker blinked and let a yawn come out of her mouth. "Who do you think it is?" Skyblazer asked when she finished her little gape. "That's what I would like to know… " Starscream commented before standing up. Skyblazer slowly sat up after him and blinked the sleep from her optics then followed her mate to the entrance of the Decepticon ship.

"Who do you think it is?" Skyblazer asked cautiously. "I don't know.. " Starscream growled to himself.

"**_STARSCREAM!_**" A voice boomed.

"Megatron… " The Seeker snarled, disgust showing on his face plates. "Megatron?!" Skyblazer cried with fear. "Stay behind me, my dearest…. " Starscream said quietly as they made their way to the main entrance.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron's voice rasped through the thick metal doors. "What do you want?!" The Seeker growled as he pressed a large button on a side console, making the doors side wide open.

Behind the mighty Decepticon leader stood his mate, Starfall, no doubt made the S.I.C after Starscream and his family were kicked off the ship. The Decepticon femme was glowering at Starscream as the mech walked forward, his mate slowly and tensely, following.

Skyblazer's helm whirled when she stepped outside, it had been so long. "St-Starscream….. " She leaned on his shoulder when the mech finally came to a stop.

"What do you want?" Starscream repeated himself. "We left, just like you wanted, what more could you be craving for?" The Seeker growled.

Megatron stepped closer to the Seekers. "I want you out of the way…. For good… "

Starscream shot the war lord a sullen glare as he felt Skyblazer put more of her weight on his shoulder. "You're not hurting anyone….. " The Seeker snarled and stepped closer to his upcoming opponent, his wings bristling.

"St-Starscream… Please don't… " Skyblazer moaned wearily and swayed on her feet. The femme fell forward and retched, energon pouring out of her mouth.

Starscream turned around and quickly rushed to his mate's side. "Skyblazer….. " His optics searched his mate, fear rising in his spark. "What's wrong with you… ?"

Footsteps behind the mech made him look up. He was surprised to see Starfall bend over and help his mate up. "Come, Skyblazer… " The gray femme mumbled. Skyblazer nodded wearily and stumbled along with the Decepticon second.

"What are you doing, Starfall?!" Megatron growled as he obscured the path. "Skyblazer needs medical attention.. " Starfall glared at her mate. "And she needs it now…. " The Decepticon leader sighed but let the femmes pass. "If you try anything funny, Starscream, I will rip you apart… " The leader snarled. Starscream ducked away and Megatron walked on, the Seeker dragging behind.

"Skyblazer… " Starfall murmured to the femme. Skyblazer looked at her old friend, tiredness showing in her optics. "Why didn't you tell Starscream?"

"You wouldn't understand… " Skyblazer looked away, letting her helm hang.

* * *

Starscream was pacing outside the medical bay doors. Starfall let them come to the warship after she saw Skyblazer's accident on the _Harbinger_.

"What's wrong with her… ?" The Seeker asked himself then paused at the door, staring at it. "Skyblazer….. What did I do to you?"

A red mech stepped out of the room and looked at the silver Seeker. "She's fine, Starscream… Now go see her… "

Starscream quickly walked to his mate's side, fear rising in his spark. "Sk-Skyblazer…. " He whispered as he gently grasped her servo.

The blue femme slowly opened up her optics and looked at the Seeker. "St-Starsc-scream…. " She breathed. "I-I'm.. "

"Shh… " The silver Seeker gently stroked her helm as the femme closed her optics. "Star-Starscream…. " Skyblazer cried. "I'm so sorry…. "

"For what?" the Seeker looked puzzled. "For n-not telling you…. " The Seekeress looked away. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Skyblazer gently took her mate's servo and placed it on her chest plate. The mech's optics widened. "Y-You're sparked?" He asked softly. "Y-Yes….. " The femme admitted shyly. "Oh, Skyblazer…. " Starscream sighed wearily. "Why didn't you – Oh…. " the Seeker looked down. "I'm so sorry for my behavior….. " The mech bent over and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry for any pain I caused you….. " He murmured, holding her servos close to his spark then nuzzled her helm gently. Skyblazer purred weakly and smiled gently as the Seeker drew away.

"Forgive me, lovely?"

"Forgiven, my love… "


	16. UPDATE!

**Really sorry, but 'Savior' is at a standstill until further notice. No, I do not have writer's block; I would love to work on Savior and Warriors: Love and Betrayal but alas the computer they are on is down. I will get back to work on it when the computer is fixed. Thanks for your patience! ^^ **


End file.
